06 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3077 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3292); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3078 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3293); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 07:55 Alfabet samorządowy - O - jak odpowiedzialność 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 6 listopada; felieton 09:00 Rok 2030 - Żywa przynęta 10 (Live Bait) kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 09:25 Budzik - Wiewiórki 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 45/156 (Teletubbies, season II Dirty Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 3; teleturniej 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Napoleon - odc. 1 (Napoleon) 90'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:45 Zwierzowiec - Przed zimą - Wilk odc.63 14:00 SF-Symulator faktu - Armia przyszłości odc.43 14:28 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Samoobrona RP 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 4.KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 5.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 6.KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 7.KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 14:55 Był taki dzień - 6 listopada; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:12 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 3.KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 5.KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 6.KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 7KW Samoobrona RP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3079 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3294); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3080 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3295); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1161; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1336; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 770; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Nie umiem latać 9 (Fly away friends); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielkie kino - Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1978) 22:10 Sprawa dla reportera 22:50 Kinematograf; magazyn 23:25 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:40 Pogoda 23:45 Sport 23:50 Był taki dzień - 6 listopada; felieton 23:55 Blair Witch Project (Blair Witch Project) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:15 Nieznany Beria. Pół wieku po rozstrzelaniu cz.2 (Nieizwiestnyj Beria. Połwieka poslie rasstrieła) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:55 Był taki dzień - 6 listopada; felieton 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 119/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 119); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.94, Nieoczekiwana wizyta 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym : 09:20 Pogoda 09:50 Panorama 10:15 Pogoda 10:40 Panorama 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Alfabet samorządowy - M - jak miasto 10:54 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 27; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 McGregorowie odc. 22/65 - Zaginione dziecko (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Lost Child); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994) 12:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 3. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 4. KW Samoobrona RP 5. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 6. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 7. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 13:30 Supertalent - (5); widowisko 14:25 Chełmska Ikona Matki Bożej; reportaż 14:45 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 7/27 (25) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Halloween); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 270 Słoneczny pacjent; serial TVP 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Alfabet samorządowy - O - jak odpowiedzialność 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.19; teleturniej 19:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (28) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 442; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 201 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc.18; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Europa da się lubić - Europa szlagierów 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Polskie lato, węgierska jesień 49'; film dokumentalny 00:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 14/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. ONE HIT WONDER); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001) 00:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 15/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. LADY HEATHER?S BOX); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001) 01:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Protokoły snów - recital Hanny Schygulli 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:25 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 06:50 Sportowa niedziela, Magazyn 2006 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 07:20 Audycje komitetów wyborczych, Publicystyka Polska 2006 08:05 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 08:15 Niezwykli, Dokument 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zaginięcie Amelii Earhart, odc. 8{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:48 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Być Samarytaninem 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Teleplotki 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Kurier sportowy 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:53 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Bądź zdrów 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 14:15 To jest temat - Rachunek za wojnę 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 15:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zaginięcie Amelii Earhart, odc. 8{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Życie jak chleb 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu, Magazyn Polska 2006 17:15 Audycje komitetów wyborczych, Publicystyka Polska 2006 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 18:30 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2006 18:45 Punkty widzenia, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:30 Rok w ogrodzie, Info 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:50 Powiększenie, program publicystyczny 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 22:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2006 22:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 22:30 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Dotknięci, Reportaż 2006 23:35 Lata koszmaru - odc. 2{PL}, Serial USA 1989; reż.: Anthony Page; wyk: Sam Waterson, Marthe Keller 00:20 Arthur Rimbaud - przygoda w Abisynii - odc. 1{PL}, Serial Francja 1995; reż.: Marc Riviere; wyk: Laurent Malet, Jacques Bonnaffe 01:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.55 Exclusive 7.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (56) - serial 8.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 9.55 TV Market 10.25 Czarodziejki (26) - serial 11.25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 11.55 Grasz czy nie grasz? 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (57) - serial 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (378) - serial 14.40 Daleko od noszy (111) - serial 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich (195) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.40 Oko na miasto 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (379) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie (782) - serial 20.05 Cienka niebieska linia (1) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1995 20.50 RolIerbalI - film SF, USA/Niemcy/Japonia 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Nieustraszeni - reality show 0.10 Bumerang 0.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 1.50 Magazyn sportowy 3.50 Love TV 5.20 BoomBox 5.45 TV Market 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! 6.00 Telesklep 6.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (29/32) - serial 7.35 Zielone drzwi 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry 11.15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 Superniania - reality show 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (30/32) - serial 15.00 Cena marzeń (50/115) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (706) - serial 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show 22.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy 23.05 Hela w opałach (9) - serial 23.35 Firma 0.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 0.35 Co za tydzień 1.00 Multikino 1.25 Uwaga! 1.45 Nocne igraszki 2.45 Telesklep 3.05 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (24): Nowe życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (49) - telenowela, Argentyna, 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (292) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (25) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (25): Ślepa miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (50) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Tajemniczy element (2) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 21.00 Zagadki historii: W bunkrze Hitlera - serial dokumentalny, USA 22.05 Avalon - film SF, Japonia/Polska 2001 00.20 Tajemniczy element (2) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 01.20 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Celine Dion w Memphis (1) - koncert 03.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.55 Wczoraj jak dziś (1/15) - serial 6.25 Telesklep 7.30 Medicopter 117 (10) - serial 8.30 Zdradzona miłość (53/110) - telenowela 9.25 Ostry dyżur (12) - serial 10.25 Nash Bridges (24) - serial 11.25 Telesklep 13.15 Strażnik kasy 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (54/110) - telenowela 15.10 Wczoraj jak dziś (2/15) - serial 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (40) - serial 16.40 Przyjaciele (16) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (13) - serial 18.10 Nash Bridges (25) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (41) - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (17) - serial 20.10 Brygada ratunkowa (19/22) - serial 21.10 Powrót Anny - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 22.55 Szymon szuka szaleńców 23.30 Vanilla Sky - thriller, USA 2001 2.10 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 2.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 3.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 6 listopada; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 6 listopada; felieton 09:00 Jedyneczka - odc. 252 - Podłoga 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Polskość; reportaż 10:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (16) 11:05 Biografie - Joanna Chmielewska czyli moje wykopane studnie 50'; film dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1137; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 552; telenowela TVP 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Tu wszystko jest możliwe. Polacy na Islandii; reportaż 13:30 M jak miłość - odc. 393; serial TVP 14:10 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 5; serial TVP 15:05 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny 15:20 Warto rozmawiać - Pomiędzy hańbą a męczeństwem 16:15 Jedyneczka - odc. 252 - Podłoga 16:35 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Piersi pod specjalnym nadzorem; magazyn medyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Polonica w Uppsali; reportaż 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 18:10 O Polsce i Polakach - Pomorskie krajobrazy - Zapisane w kamieniu 18:30 Z archiwum IPN - Zbrodnia wpisana w system; magazyn 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Łata na łacie 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1137; telenowela TVP 20:35 Plebania - odc. 552; telenowela TVP 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 12/13* Puszka z Pandorą; serial TVP 22:20 Żelazo* odc.1 49'; film dokumentalny 23:10 Stary - nowy Kraków - Kościół Bożego Ciała w Krakowie; reportaż 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:25 O Polsce i Polakach - Pomorskie krajobrazy - Zapisane w kamieniu 00:45 Z archiwum IPN - Zbrodnia wpisana w system; magazyn 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Łata na łacie 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1137; telenowela TVP 02:25 Plebania - odc. 552; telenowela TVP 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 12/13* Puszka z Pandorą; serial TVP 04:10 Sprawa dla reportera 04:50 Żelazo* odc.1 49'; film dokumentalny 05:40 Stary - nowy Kraków - Kościół Bożego Ciała w Krakowie; reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999) 10:45 Wieczór u Abdona; film fabularny 11:30 Wszystko się może przytrafić 39'; film dokumentalny 12:10 Europejski Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej - Dzień Polski cz.1; widowisko 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Arytmia 9'; film animowany 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny 14:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.9 Ausrotten 53' 14:50 Przewodnik 14:55 Wakacje pana Hulot (Vacances de Monsieur Hulot) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1953) 16:25 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Bariera 76'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1966) 18:25 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Gilberta Becaud - artyści piosenki 19:10 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku - W poszukiwaniu Eurydyki; cykl dokumentalny 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Miasto 8'; film animowany 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy 21:00 Przypadek dla początkującego kata (Prípad pro zacínajícího kata) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1970) 22:40 Przewodnik 22:45 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Dzień chleba (Chlebnyy den (Bread day)) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (1998) 23:40 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc.28 White Stripes; magazyn 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Kazik na Żywo cz.2; koncert 00:55 Przewodnik 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy 01:55 Kino nocne - Atak na posterunek 13 (Assault on Precinct 13) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1976) 03:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Łapu-Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Król wzgórza - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 9.45 Good Night, and Good Luck - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 11.20 Bokser - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1966 13.00 Rollercoaster - thriller, USA 1977 15.00 Łapu Capu Extra 15.30 Fade to Black - film dokumentalny 17.25 Śmiałkowie w ekstremalnych warunkach - film dokumentalny 18.25 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat, USA 2004 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 20.50 Minisport + 21.00 Premiera: Covert One - program Hades (1/2) - thriller, USA 2006 22.35 Premiera: Penyu, Penyu - żółwie morza Celebes - film dokumentalny 23.25 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2005 1.05 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror, USA 1989 2.45 Matka - melodramat, Wielka Brytania 2003 HBO 6.30 Lis na trzech łapach - film familijny, Włochy 2001 8.00 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia, Dania 2005 9.30 Czerwone drzwi - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005 11.00 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny, USA 2004 12.30 Connie i Carla - komedia, USA 2004 14.05 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 20'05 15.50 Czerwona róża - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2004 17.35 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia, USA 2004 19.00 Premiera: Na planie 19.30 Ja tak, a oni nie - komedia, USA 2005 21.00 Pitbull - film kryminalny, Polska 2005 22.40 Premiera: Wspólne zdjęcie - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 0.10 Football Factory - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 1.40 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana - dramat, Izrael/Francja/Wielka Brytania 2004 3.10 Na tropie zła - dramat kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2002 4.55 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia, USA 2004 Ale Kino! 08:00 Doskonałe superkobiety - film dokumentalny 08:55 CDN - film psychologiczny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Hanna Skarżanka, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Krzyżanowski Polska 1975 10:20 Dwa w jednym - komedia reż. Paddy Breathnach, wyk. Alan Rickman, Rachel Griffiths, Natasha Richardson, Rachael Leigh Cook Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 12:00 Tamta strona ciszy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Caroline Link, wyk. Sylvie Testud, Tatjana Trieb, Emmanuelle Laborit, Howie Seago Niemcy 1996 14:00 Wesele - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Ziętek, Andrzej Łapicki, Marek Walczewski Polska 1972 15:50 Odkrycie nieba - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Stephen Fry, Greg Wise, Flora Montgomery, Sean Harris Holandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 18:10 Psi pazur - dramat obyczajowy reż. Markku Pölönen, wyk. Peter Franzén, Taisto Reimaluoto, Ahti Kuoppala, Ville Virtanen Finlandia 2004 20:00 ale klasyczne! Kto sieje wiatr - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Fredric March, Gene Kelly, Dick York USA 1960 22:15 Zanim do tego dojdzie - dramat kryminalny reż. Jerry Ciccoritti, wyk. Catherine O'Hara, Joe Pantoliano, Stephen Rea, Sarah Polley Kanada 1999 23:55 Człowiek z marmuru - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Jacek Łomnicki Polska 1976 02:30 Deszcz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Majid Majidi, wyk. Hossein Abedini, Zahra Bahrami, Mohammad Amir Naji, Hossein Mahjoub Iran 2001 Canal + Film 08:30 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Lucas Black, Garrett Hedlund, Derek Luke USA 2004 10:25 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Start Feniksa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. James Stewart, Richard Attenborough, Peter Finch, Hardy Krüger USA 1965 15:25 Prochy Angeli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Emily Watson, Robert Carlyle, Joe Breen, Ciaran Owens Irlandia/ USA 1999 17:50 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 21:45 Już tu nie mieszkamy - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Curran, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Laura Dern, Peter Krause, Naomi Watts USA/Kanada 2004 23:25 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 1/2 reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 00:55 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 01:40 Przetrwanie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Daniel Craig, Samantha Morton, Rhys Ifans, Bill Nighy Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:20 Wizje - horror reż. Norio Tsuruta, wyk. Noriko Sakai, Hiroshi Mikami, Maki Horikita, Mayumi Ono Japonia 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 07:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Espanyol Barcelona - FC Valencia 09:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 11:20 Wstęp do meczu 11:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Wisła Kraków 14:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Philadelphia 76ers - Miami Heat 16:10 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 17:45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Wisła Płock 20:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Arka Gdynia 22:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Odra Wodzisław - Widzew Łódź 00:30 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 01:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - AC Fiorentina 03:20 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Deportivo La Coruna - FC Barcelona 05:10 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Ascoli Calcio Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 16:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 16:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 17:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 John Lydon i rekiny - film dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 John Lydon i rekiny - film dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 48 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 16:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chłodzenie piwa - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals 21:00 Katastrofy: Wielka gołoledź - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Operacja Seaload 23:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Przetrwać huragan Katrina - film dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy śnieżne - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Hasselt (Belgia) - finał 09:45 Maraton w Nowym Jorku 11:30 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - 8. dzień 13:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Tournoi de France w Paryżu: Mecz Serbia i Czarnogóra - Francja 14:00 Maraton w Nowym Jorku 15:30 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - 8. dzień 17:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 17:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Sumo Aki Basho w Tokio (Japonia) 21:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 23:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Peace Cup: Mecz finałowy 01:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Lunch box - największe przeboje 12:30 The Final Fu - sztuki walki w oku kamery 13:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 All Access: Ciała rodem z plaży - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:00 Przygody Chico i Guapo - kreskówka 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:10 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ludzie z żelaza - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 10:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 11:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ludzie z żelaza - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 15:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Szczury - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Orangutan - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Wszystko o śnie - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Osuwiska w Sarno - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja - film dokumentalny 21:00 Castro - film dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Rządy strachu: Zakładnicy na wizji - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Wszystko o śnie - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Osuwiska w Sarno - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz USA - Brazylia 09:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Chiny - Rosja 11:00 2 x 45 - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:40 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Bahrajn - Nigeria 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Kamerun - Urugwaj 15:20 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Włochy - Argentyna 16:40 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Wyspy Salomona - Portugalia 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz Arsenal Londyn - CSKA Moskwa 21:00 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz FC Stoke City - Coventry City 23:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz West Ham United - Arsenal Londyn 01:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - FC Reading TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 09:55 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:20 Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Serwis biznesowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Big in America 2 - reality show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku